<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was a Dark and Stormy Night by ChillyHollow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508237">It Was a Dark and Stormy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow'>ChillyHollow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Fear, Gen, Nervousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a dark and stormy night…."  Isn’t that how the story begins?  Let’s settle down with a hot drink on this spooky night and see what happens.</p><p>But first, we need to set the stage.</p><p>Several hours before our story begins, Max puts the box containing his housewarming gift down to prop open the flat door, then retrieves his packed suitcase from his bedroom.  He carries the suitcase downstairs to the entrance to the street where he leaves it, then takes a deep breath and heads upstairs again.  He is always careful to space out exertions after his heart issues, even though it isn’t strictly necessary.  He never noticed the shadow on the stairs as it crept up them and slid through the open door of the flat.  Max just picks up the box and let the flat door close and lock, happy to be on his way to Devon to see his friends again.  The cab is waiting outside to take him to the train.  As much as he loves London, he’s ready for a break.  A smile on his face, he greets the driver and is off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was a Dark and Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain predicted for tomorrow arrived early, surprising everyone.Robin had umbrellas stashed at the office and in the Land Rover, but she had taken the tube today.She got wet in the dash between train stations and the walk down the three short blocks to her flat.She didn’t bother with an umbrella walking Max’s dog Wolfgang since she was already wet.Wolfie didn’t like wet feet so they weren’t outside long. </p><p>She carefully dried him off and felt envious as he headed for the dog bed in the kitchen corner. He curled up, ready for a nice nap.Robin decided a hot shower and her pajamas were first on the agenda, then she would make herself a cheese toastie for supper. </p><p>Wolfgang’s food and water dishes checked, Robin got out of her wet clothes and into the shower, luxuriating in the feel of warm water pounding her tired muscles.She dried off and put on her oldest flannel PJs, faded but so soft and warm, and put her feet into the fleece lined slippers her brothers had gotten her for Christmas two years back.She climbed the stairs back to the living-dining room level and put the kettle on, then cut cheddar from a block in the fridge and toasted bread for her supper.She peeled and sliced an apple, too.Robin tried to eat healthy foods whenever possible, although there was a small container of decadent chocolate ice cream in the freezer whispering her name.</p><p>Outside, it was raining harder than ever and the wind was blowing.Wolfgang was sound asleep when Robin opened her laptop and settled herself on the couch under a warm fleece throw to check emails and then watch a movie.There was a Vincent Price series on Netflix, so she click on the <em>Masque of the Red Death</em> and watched it between answering messages and deleting spam.She found the orgy scene a little unsettling despite the silly camp acting due to the man in the gorilla suit pawing various women.She shut the movie down, had a small bowl of ice cream, then decided it was time for bed. </p><p>She checked that all the windows on this level were latched securely, then calling a sleepy Wolfgang, Robin headed for the stairs down to the bedroom level.Wolfie followed her to the stairs, dragging his favorite soft throw after him.At the top of the stairs he looked at her with pleading eyes, so she picked up the little dog and his blanket and carried them downstairs. </p><p>Max had already put the dog bed that normally was in his bedroom inside her bedroom door, so Robin put Wolfgang down next to it with his little warm throw placed carefully on top of his bed.She checked her windows, then made sure the front door was securely locked and the latch thrown.Then she checked the windows in the bathroom and Max’s bedroom.She didn’t realize an intruder was hiding under Max’s bed.She shut her bedroom door and threw the latch, then climbed into bed.Wolfie was busy dragging his throw around the bed to his satisfaction, but he soon settled.Robin plugged her phone into its charger, turned out the lights, pulled the covers up, and shut her eyes.She was tired so it wasn’t long before she started to drift asleep.</p><p>She woke suddenly. Something was moving in the flat.Robin grabbed her phone, saw it was just after midnight, and turned on the flashlight function.Wolfgang was standing in his bed, looking at the door, his ears pricked.Robin strained her ears.There!She heard it again!There was a soft dragging sound, then a thump.Someone was moving around upstairs.Robin turned off the flashlight and sat up on the edge of her bed.She put on her shoes then she called her business partner. </p><p>“Cormoran!”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“Headed back to the office.What’s going on?”</p><p>“Someone’s in the flat," she whispered.</p><p>“Go in your bedroom and lock the door.I’ll be there as fast as I can.I’ll text you when I’m outside your door so you can let me in.”</p><p>Robin locked her bedroom door, then sat paralyzed on her bed, listening hard, her phone clutched tightly in her hand.The time ticked away.It was going to be at least fifteen minutes before Cormoran could arrive.Wolfgang came up to Robin, whimpering a little.She picked him up and kept him in her lap where he leaned into her, obviously nervous.She heard nothing besides rain blown into her window.After ten minutes she was starting to think it had just been the rain that had spooked her.That was exposed as a delusion when something fell upstairs.Robin shuddered then nearly screamed as her phone buzzed with a text message.</p><p>“I’m at your front door.Let me in. C”</p><p>Cormoran was here.Robin put Wolfgang down, unlocked her bedroom door and ran to the front door, which she unlatched and threw open.Cormoran was standing there, big and solid in his raincoat.Robin threw her arms around him and burst into tears.Strike hugged her back. </p><p>“It’s ok,” he told her.Behind Robin, he could see Wolfgang, wagging his tail.Upstairs there was the sound of something hitting the floor. It sounded like a lamp.“Robin, take Wolfgang and go back in your bedroom and lock the door while I go upstairs.”</p><p>Robin, her arms still around Strike, pulled back and shook her head, “I’m not letting you go up there alone.”He told her to stay close to him then.Holding hands they went up the stairs, Wolfgang on their heels.At the top of the stairs, Strike looked around.It was dim and he couldn’t see any movement.Wolfgang’s ears pricked forward and he looked right.Robin tugged on Strike’s hand which she was still holding to get his attention and silently pointed at Wolfgang.He nodded and dropped her hand, moving slowly up the stairs.At the top he looked right.Robin was right behind him.She pointed her phone’s bright flashlight in that area and something jumped off the kitchen counter and ran under the couch. </p><p>“It’s an animal,” Strike told her.“Smaller than Wolfgang and fuzzy.Too big for a rat or mouse.”Wolfgang ran up the stairs and barked at the couch which went ROWL back at him.Wolfgang backed up and sat, looking from the couch to Robin and Strike and back.Robin shut the door at the top of the stairs, trapping the animal on the top floor.Then she turned on the lights. </p><p>A small lamp on the library table under the wall mount television was laying on its side.Otherwise, things looked normal.Robin went into the kitchen and got the broom from the closet.She noticed that Wolfgang’s kibble dish had been moved and kibble was scattered on the floor.She put the pieces of dry food back in his dish, then took the broom into the living room space.“Can we use this to flush whatever it is out once I shut Wolfgang in the kitchen?”</p><p>Strike told her ok, then held the broom while Robin scooped up the little dog, put him in the kitchen and shut the gate that corralled him in that area.Robin went back to Strike and told him she’d get down on the floor and see if she could spook the varmint out while he watched to see where it went.He nodded, looking tense.Robin got down and using the long broom handle, carefully swept the broom under the couch.Something ran from under the couch and Strike grabbed it.Robin rolled and got to her feet to see Strike holding a black and white kitten by the ruff of its neck.The kitten was glaring at him, but unable to move.</p><p>Robin leaned the broom against the wall and went over to Strike to inspect his prize.The kitten had a red collar on with a tag but she couldn’t read what it said.She took the kitten from Strike who spit at the big man and cuddled in Robin’s arms as she stroked it.Talking in a low voice to the cat, Robin carried it to the couch and sat down.Behind the gate, Wolfgang whined a little.Robin told the dog it was ok as she gently turned the collar to read the tag.</p><p>“The kitten is called Thumbelina and she lives in the flat downstairs.She must have gotten in while Max was leaving today.”Strike crossed to the couch and gingerly sat down, trying not to spook the cat.He stuck out one big hand and touched the kitten’s ear.Thumbelina glared at him and snuggled against Robin even more. </p><p>“Sorry I grabbed you,” he told the cat.“I thought you were a wild animal.”Wolfgang barked once. </p><p>Robin smiled. “Wolfgang still thinks she is.I need to get her home.What time is it?”</p><p>Strike looked at his watch.“Nearly twelve thirty.Here, give me the varmint and I’ll return her.You aren’t dressed.”</p><p>Robin handed over the kitten, then looked down, realizing she was in pajamas and slippers without even a robe.She turned bright red.Strike kissed the top of her head.“Doesn’t matter.I rather like your outfit.”</p><p>He took the kitten from her.Thumbelina gave him the trademarked Feline Look of Distain, then settled into his arms.He walked down the stairs, Robin behind him,and opened the door to the entrance hall.Robin dashed into her bedroom and grabbed a robe and pulled it on, then went back upstairs and joined Wolfgang in the kitchen, filling the kettle and turning it on.Strike may not have had anything to eat, so she rapidly filled a plate with biscuits and took a slice of apple pie from the refrigerator to warm up in the oven. </p><p>He was back upstairs in five minutes, minus the kitten.“Thumbelina is back home with her owner, a nice lady called Mrs. Browne who was frantic.She sends her thanks.”Robin opened the gate to let Wolfie rush towards Strike who had collapsed on her sofa.She noticed he’d removed his coat.It was probably on the coat hook downstairs. </p><p>“Want some tea, Cormoran?And biscuits?Or I have apple pie and I can make you a cheese toastie.”</p><p>“I’d love a toastie if it isn’t too much trouble, and tea would be great.I grabbed a sandwich around six but that was a long time ago.”</p><p>Robin got busy in the kitchen, toasting the bread, slicing cheese and a pear, putting a big piece of pie in the oven, and making a mug of tea just the way her partner liked it.She had a decent meal ready for him in ten minutes. </p><p>She handed him the plate and then went back for tea for the both of them.“Thanks for coming to my rescue, Cormoran.I watched part of a scary movie this evening and I guess I was easily spooked.” </p><p>“It’s no big deal.I wasn’t that far away.” </p><p>“Cormoran, I was afraid and you came when I called. That means a lot to me.Even if it was just to rescue Wolfie and me from a kitten.”</p><p>Strike grinned at her and took a big bite of his toasted cheese.“You fed me. That certainly is payment enough, although normally I charge big bucks when I rescue damsels.This is a very good sandwich, you know.And there’s pie?”he hinted.</p><p>She grinned back.“There is.Apple. Want vanilla ice cream on it?I’m warming it in the oven now.”</p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p>Robin fetched him a nice slice of pie with a double scoop of ice cream.She also topped up their mugs with more tea.Wolfgang curled up on the couch next to them.Robin sipped her tea, relaxed and happy.Strike ate his pie and looked comfortable.</p><p>“Cormoran?”</p><p>“Do you want to stay the night?”</p><p>“Here you mean?”</p><p>“Yes, the couch folds out into a bed or you can stay in Max’s room if you like. I know he changed the sheets before he left as he was doing that when I was leaving for work this morning. I hate for you to have to make that long trek back to Denmark Street.I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow,” she pleaded. </p><p>Strike couldn’t say no to breakfast.He especially couldn’t say no to Robin’s pleading eyes.He suspected that she was a little afraid to be on her own still.She’d had a shock. “Of course I’ll stay, Robin. I can sleep up here on the sofa or downstairs if you’d rather have me closer, just in case.”</p><p>Robin beamed at him.“Super.”</p><p>They cleared away the dishes, much to the disappointment of Wolfgang who clearly wanted them to stay on the couch.Robin washed, Cormoran dried.Robin told him where things went and checked Wolfie’s bowls to see if he needed more water.Then they collected the dog.Cormoran carried him downstairs for Robin and offered to walk him again before bed.</p><p>Robin turned on the lights in Max’s bedroom and made sure there were clean towels for Cormoran.She found a new toothbrush and toothpaste under her sink for him and a fresh bar of soap plus a tiny travel size of lotion.She put all that in Max’s bathroom while Cormoran took Wolfgang out.Robin grabbed the dog towels and had them by the door to dry Wolfie again but apparently the rain had stopped.All she had to do was dry off the little dog’s paws.Cormoran locked up again and rehung his raincoat while Robin wiped the dog’s feet and head to make sure he was dry.Then she called Wolfgang to come to bed.The dog stood in the hall whimpering and looking at Cormoran who was visible through the open bedroom door brushing his teeth, then going to Robin’s bedroom and looking in, then returning to the hall to whimper again.He cleared wanted them both to come to bed in Robin’s bedroom.</p><p>Strike finally told Robin, “Look, can I just sit on your bed until he falls asleep?”</p><p>“Good plan,” Robin said.She was secretly pleased.She hung her robe in the closet and kicked off her slippers, then put her phone back in her charger while Cormoran sat down on her bed.Robin pulled extra pillows out of the closet and tossed them on the bed.“Prop yourself up with those to be comfortable.”She got under the covers and said, “You are the best friend ever, Strike,” before she shut her eyes and was asleep in an instant.Strike reclined on his pillows, looking at her, watching her as she slept.He looked over at Wolfgang, who was watching him, chin on the dog bed’s rim, blanket pulled up half over him.Strike shifted in the bed a bit so he could sit up, and Wolfgang raised his head.Strike lay back again and Wolfie put his head down. </p><p>After doing this a few times, Strike gave up, pulled off his leg and tossed his sweater on the floor,He turned over, took one last look at Robin, and fell into Dreamland himself. </p><p>Wolfgang put his head down and wiggled under his blanket, ready for bed at last.His job here was done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this Halloween but being me, I had to polish and edit and tinker with it for a while before it was ready to publish.  Happy Halloween anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>